


ABC P/M PWP

by roseclaw



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... it's just a porny little smutfic. Not much of a plot anywhere near this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC P/M PWP

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a better way to learn vocabulary... I have too many other things to do, so writing a fic is obviously the right choice.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [harry potter](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/harry+potter), [marcus flint](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/marcus+flint), [percy weasley](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/percy+weasley), [rating: nc-17](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+nc-17), [slash](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [smut](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/smut)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **HP: ABC P/M PWP** _

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: PW/MF  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 700 + 26  
Warnings: Slashy sex  
Author's Note: I can't think of a better way to learn vocabulary... I have too many other things to do, so writing a fic is obviously the right choice.   
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and the WB and a whole bunch of other people  
Summary: Um... it's just a porny little smutfic. Not much of a plot anywhere near this.

Percy/Marcus Alphabet Porn

**1\. algorithm**

When Marcus finally put the situation into terms that Percy could understand, he felt rather foolish for doing so. Marcus Flint was not thrilled to apply his knowledge to something as torrid as Percy Weasley, but he found that it helped them move through their first night �" albeit awkwardly.

**2\. bombast**

Percy kept talking as he had been for the past eon, and Marcus had no idea what Percy was talking about and had a suspicion that Percy didn't either. With an irritated snort, Marcus placed a large hand over Percy's mouth and ran his tongue along Percy's ear whispering, "There's no need to woo me with large words."

**3\. conflagration**

The skin under Marcus's hands was flushed and feverish. The sounds Percy made were even more delicious.

**4\. diatribe**

"Don't you dare stop, you sodding prat!" Percy gasped out. There was an intensity hovering between them that desperately needed to be dealt with.

**5\. eleemosynary**

Marcus was all too happy to oblige to Percy's bleating. He even threw in a few extra bits of nipple worrying �" just to fuel Percy's wanton moans.

**6\. florid**

The flowery bedspread juxtaposed with the filth that spewed from Percy's mouth. Marcus recognized a few phrases that he invented, but most of the words were credited to Percy: Marcus wished he'd be able to repeat them to Percy later, as a testament to his depravity.

**7\. garrulous**

The words kept coming: there was no stopping them, except Marcus had to or nothing was ever going to happen. He settled for shoving his tongue down Percy's throat.

**8\. hiemal**

The line of Percy's tongue left a frigid trail against Marcus's belly, but Percy's breath warmed him up again, and then cooled them until Marcus writhed uncomfortably. In the end, Percy always warmed him up.

**9\. irascible**

"Stop teasing!" Marcus bellowed. "You'd better fucking deliver soon!"

**10\. juxtapose**

Percy's pale hands wound through Marcus's dark hair, grasping desperately for a hold. His ragged breaths complimented Marcus's perfectly.

**11\. kith**

"Are all Weasleys this passionate?" Marcus groaned as Percy did something wonderful with his tongue. "I think I understand why there are so many of you."

**12\. laconic**

"Shut up," Percy growled. He bit down on Marcus's clavicle sharply to accentuate his point.

**13\. mendacious**

"You really don't mean that," Marcus groaned. "You love my voice."

**14\. notoriety**

Percy snarled a phrase that Marcus knew Molly Weasley would never approve of. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

**15\. obsequious**

"No, I kiss you with it." Percy's mouth lifted into a smirk as his tongue dove out of his mouth before his lips crashed around Marcus's: Marcus took all that Percy was offering.

**16\. pragmatic**

Marcus made a guttural noise around Percy's mouth. When he broke free he smirked at Percy and cast a lubrication spell on himself.

**17\. quotidian**

"You're always this impatient," Percy muttered as he softly bit down Marcus's chest. "You could use with some variety. And patience."

**18\. reprehensible**

"That's me, impatient. Now fuck me before I fuck myself without you," Marcus rumbled into Percy's hair.

**19\. somnolent**

"I'm not so sure," Percy countered. "Only I can tire you that way you prefer… make you sore in all the right places."

**20\. truculent**

Marcus released a battle cry and roughly shoved Percy's body to where he felt it should be. "Here �" now."

**21\. upbraid**

"No," Percy said tightly, "we do this on my time." Something in his voice made Marcus want to believe regardless of how his body needed.

**22\. vituperative**

"If you're not going to deliver, you sodding cocktease…" Marcus trailed off with a sharp smirk. He reached down between their bodies and, with a tad more force than necessary, pulled Percy's cock to his own.

**23\. winsome**

Percy's eyes and mouth grew wide as he and Marcus slid together. "Why didn't you say so?"

**24\. xeric**

"We're doing this my way, though… or had you forgotten?" Percy's smile held too many teeth as he cast a cleaning charm to counter Marcus's lubrication charm.

**25\. yegg**

A bottle of lotion was in Percy's hand before he could search for it. It was on his hands and his hands were breaching Marcus's body with nothing but a soft groan of approval.

**26\. Zeitgeist**

With a silent gasp, Percy sank into a whole new mode of feeling.


End file.
